Sans équivoque
by La plume d'or
Summary: La guerre est maintenant terminée depuis 2 ans, et le monde sorcier tente tant bien que mal de se rebâtir. Cependant, quelques Mangemorts sont encore en fuite, et l'angoisse subsiste. La confiance est elle encore permise ?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

**J'arrive avec ma nouvelle fic (comme je l'avais promis à certains) et même si je m'étais promis de ne pas publier avant d'avoir écrit au moins 10 chapitres (en fait là j'en suis au 6ème... ) je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous donner un petit aperçut (mais juste un petit hein... parce que faut pas déconner non plus! :p ) de mon histoire, en publiant ce premier chapitre, qui vu sa taille est finalement un prologue ! **

**Si certains ont une impression de déjà vu (ou plutot de déjà lu... oui je sais, ma blague est pourrie -' ) pas de panique, je n'ai pas tout copié sur quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est juste que j'avais déjà posté ce prologue, ainsi que le 1er chapitre il y a quelques mois, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je pouvais vraiment faire mieux, alors j'ai tout supprimé, et j'ai tout re-écrit ;)**

**Bref, je vais arrêter de vous bassiner avec mon baratin, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture :) **

**[on se retrouve en bas... soyez pas deg !]**

**Disclamer: tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi! **

* * *

Londres.

3h du matin.

Les rues sont désertes. Seul le chant du vent se fait entendre.

Londres.

Dans une petite ruelle sombre, un chat guette une souris.

Soudain, comme par magie, une silhouette fait son apparition avec un léger «pop ».

Le chat, surpris, abandonne sa proie. L'ombre titube un instant puis, à bout de force, se laisse tomber contre le mur. Un dernier rayon de lune traverse ses cheveux blonds, comme un espoir, un espoir brisé par un nuage, comme si l'ombre ne méritait pas d'espérer.

Une larme, unique, glisse sur sa joue marquée, et vient se perdre dans une infinité de trainées de sang.

L'ombre ferme les yeux et s'endort.

**o0o0o**

Dans un joli quartier de Londres, une jeune femme brune se réveille. Lentement, elle se prépare pour aller faire ses courses. Le soleil qui éblouit son visage ne peut s'empêcher de lui tirer un sourire. D'un pas certain, elle se dirige vers le centre-ville, dressant mentalement une liste de tout ce dont elle a besoin. Sur son chemin, comme d'habitude, elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à cette ruelle sombre qu'elle n'a jamais emprunté.

Mais aujourd'hui, un sentiment étrange la pousse à s'arrêter.

Elle regarde attentivement le fond de la ruelle, mais l'obscurité l'empêche de distinguer quelque chose d'anormal. Le sentiment a disparu, la jeune femme reprend sa route. Elle fait quelques pas, et s'arrête à nouveau. La sensation est de-nouveau là. Elle ferme les yeux. Cette sensation ne lui est pas inconnue. Elle essaye de comprendre.

Soudain, elle sait.

Elle ressent la magie.

Quelqu'un, dans cette ruelle, a utilisé la magie, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Doucement, la brunette tire sa baguette de sa poche, et s'avance dans la ruelle sombre.

« Lumos ».

La jeune femme, prudente, jette des coups d'œil partout.

Soudain, elle le voit.

Sur le sol, à quelques mètres d'elle, une forme est recroquevillée. La jeune sorcière s'avance, incertaine, et se penche sur le corps inanimé d'un jeune garçon. Son visage est caché par ses cheveux blonds.

Délicatement, elle les écarte.

**o0o0o**

Londres.

11 heures du matin.

Dans une ruelle sombre, tout près du centre-ville, une jeune fille ne peut retenir un cri.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Je vous avez dit que c'était court ! On va dire que c'était une petite mise en bouche ;) **

**Maintenant, à vous de jouer ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, sérieusement, et si vous voulez savoir la suite.**

**On va dire que si je reçois au moins quinze "oui", je poste la suite avant dimanche.**

**Sinon, ben j'arrêterai là ma tentative d'écriture et je vous dirai au revoir à tous, sans rancune ni animosité ! Promis ! :)**

**Je vous fait des bisous à tous, et (peut-être?) à bientôt ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

**Hello les gens :)**

**C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous fait partager ce premier chapitre, après avoir eu pas mal de réponses positives (d'ailleurs merci à tous, encore une fois, ça m'a fait très chaud au coeur!)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

Un souffle frais sur le visage interrompit Drago Malefoy dans son sommeil.

Son sommeil ?

Oui, son sommeil.

Le jeune homme avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sombré dans le sommeil. Il papillonna des paupières. Une puissante lumière éclairait la pièce dans laquelle il était. Prit d'un soudain mal de tête, le garçon referma les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Les yeux clos, il essaya d'imaginer. Il flottait dans l'air une délicieuse odeur d'herbe coupée, et la pièce diffusait une agréable chaleur. Enfin, il prit conscience du matelas sur lequel il était allongé. Un matelas épais, qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps. A cet instant, il se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus peur, il n'avait plus froid, il n'avait plus mal. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il était TROP bien… et après ce qui lui était arrivé, ce n'était pas normal.

Doucement, il se redressa et tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Avec succès cette fois-ci. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était une chambre, de fille apparemment. La fenêtre, grande ouverte, laissait entrer le soleil, et par la même occasion, une petite brise légère qui venait rafraichir l'air. Il se leva et entreprit de fouiller dans les placards pour découvrir l'identité de son hôte.

Lentement, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvenait d'avoir échappé aux mangemorts, puis d'avoir transplané dans Londres. Il ne savait pas où exactement. Il se rappelait une petite ruelle, à l'aspect lugubre. Puis plus rien. Et maintenant il était là, en train de fouiller dans les affaires d'une fille dont il ne savait rien. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être temps de savoir chez qui elle était, et pourquoi.

D'un geste sûr, il sortit sa baguette magique et sorti de la chambre. Des bruits de vaisselle se firent entendre. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ce qu'il soupçonnait être la cuisine, le plancher craqua sous son poids. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Se mordant la lèvre en se reprochant son manque de discrétion, Malefoy continua son avancée. Il arriva dans une petite pièce qui semblait remplir la fonction de salon, cuisine et salle à manger. Cependant, la pièce était déserte…et silencieuse. Le jeune sorcier sursauta violement et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine derrière lui :

-Très bien Malefoy, maintenant va t'assoir sur le canapé. Et si tu fais une seule tentative pour me jeter un sort, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Malefoy, une fois le choc de la surprise passé, sourit d'un air narquois devant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

-Granger… je m'attendais à tout, sauf à toi…

-Canapé.

Les yeux haineux et le ton glacial d'Hermione Granger le dissuadèrent de discuter. Docile, il alla s'installer entre deux coussins.

-D'accord, maintenant tu vas tout me dire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Londres, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec le reste des mangemorts, et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-C'est pas tes affaires Granger, lui répondit le blond en se levant. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser… continua-t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Oh non Malefoy, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! N'oublie pas que tu es sur la liste des mangemorts recherchés, si je veux, je peux t'envoyer à Azkaban en seulement quelques minutes.

Malefoy s'arrêta et se raidit en entendant les paroles d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui siffla-t'il

-Je veux que tu m'expliques…tout. Le ton était sans appel.

Le jeune homme, malgré lui, revint s'assoir sur le canapé et expliqua son histoire à son ennemie. Il lui raconta comment il s'était évadé de l'endroit où se cachaient les mangemorts survivants, comment il avait été pris en chasse, comment il avait failli être tué. Hermione, pendant son récit, réfléchissait. Apparemment, le serpentard voulait se détacher des mangemorts, et le sang sur son visage confirmait le récit de sa fuite. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne représentait plus aucun danger ? Hermione était perplexe. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à prévenir le Ministère. Elle regarda son ancien camarade. Ses traits étaient tirés, d'importantes cernes avaient envahies ses joues creusées par la faim, ses yeux semblaient fatigués… Non, elle ne pouvait pas le dénoncer. Le Ministre, extrêmement prudent depuis la fin de la guerre, l'enverrait sur le champ à Azkaban.

-Bon, je peux partir maintenant ou tu as décidé de me séquestrer ?

-Et où comptes-tu aller ? Les mangemorts auront vite fais de te retrouver, tu le sais encore mieux que moi.

Malefoy la regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Granger, tu l'as dit toi-même, je fais partie de la liste...

Hermione haussa les épaules et regarda le jeune homme se diriger vers la sortie. Avant qu'il ait refermé la porte elle cria :

-Juste une chose, les mangemorts ne penseront jamais à venir vérifier ici…

Drago Malefoy se retourna, pas vraiment sur de comprendre. Est-ce qu'elle lui proposait de rester chez elle ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de rester ici Granger ? Lui demanda-t'il d'un ton sarcastique. Je préfèrerai encore que les mangemorts me retrouvent !

Le ton de dégout qu'avait employé le blond pour cette dernière phrase fit remonter la colère d'Hermione. La pitié qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt disparut sur le champ.

-Comme tu veux Malefoy, après tout t'as raison, ce n'est pas mes affaires.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller fermer la porte.

-Bonne chance, ajouta-t'elle avec un sourire narquois avant de faire claquer le panneau de bois.

De l'autre côté, Drago Malefoy resta quelques instants immobile sur le seuil de la porte, puis, avec un haussement d'épaules, il descendit les escaliers, et sortit dans les rues de Londres.

Quelque part dans Londres, un jeune homme blond se noie dans la foule. Les passants regardent avec surprise son visage maculé de sang. Dans un immeuble, appuyée contre la rambarde de son balcon, une jeune femme le suit du regard. Elle le voit s'en aller, à la rencontre de son destin. Avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux, elle se retourne et rentre dans son appartement, la conscience tranquille. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu.

oOoOo

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une forêt de pins, quatre silhouettes sombres hument l'air. Un sourire apparait sur l'un des quatre visages. Un sourire à glacer le sang. Il est passé par ici. L'heure de punir le traitre est proche. Très proche.

* * *

**Voilà! alors je sais, le chapitre est très court :/**

**Mais ne vous en faites pas, les prochains seront plus longs !**

**Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? **

**Bises à tous! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Comme un accord

**Hello every body ! :D**

**Voilà le 3ème chapitre ;)**

**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

Couché sur le sol humide, Drago Malefoy est en colère.

La sang-de-bourbe avait raison, les mangemorts l'ont retrouvé en quelques heures.

Heureusement que la nuit passée chez elle lui avait permis de récupérer quelques forces. Il regrettait cependant de ne pas en avoir profité pour manger quelque chose.

Et maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas espérer échapper indéfiniment à ses chasseurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ceux-ci parvenaient toujours à le localiser.

Un bruit pas très loin de lui mit tous ses sens en alerte. Silencieusement, le garçon glissa dans un fossé. Avec la nuit, il avait l'espoir de ne pas se faire repérer.

Soudain, les mangemorts firent leur apparition à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

-Je le sens… Il est là, tout près…

Les hommes masqués humaient l'air, comme s'ils espéraient sentir son odeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé ?

Celui qui semblait être le chef ricana.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse ? Tous les traitres sont punis de la même façon. On le retrouve, on s'amuse un peu, et on l'achève.

-Et ne crains-tu pas la colère de Lucius ?

-Lucius ? Je ne vois pas ce que nous devrions craindre, il parait que les détraqueurs se sont régalés…

Les quatre hommes éclatèrent d'un rire glacial.

Drago, de sa cachette, avait tout entendu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Alors que les mangemorts se rapprochaient de plus en plus du fossé dans lequel il était, il prit sa décision. Dans un « pop » à peine audible, il transplana.

oOoOo

Dans la nuit noire, un cri de rage s'élève, comme une promesse de mort.

oOoOo

Dans le cœur de Londres, Hermione Granger dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Ses rêves furent troublés par de violents coups à la porte. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui tira un soupir. D'un pas lourd elle se dirigea vers la porte. La violence des coups la poussa à s'armer de sa baguette magique.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Drago Malefoy se tenait là, livide, son visage pâle taché de boue et de sang. Il était essoufflé et ses yeux gris, ancrés dans ceux de la jeune femme, lançaient des appels aux secours silencieux. Il semblait incapable de parler, et menaçait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

-Granger je…

A cet instant, toutes les insultes, tous les coups bas et toutes les provocations de l'arrogant serpentard lui revinrent en mémoire.

Hermione ferma la porte.

Elle commençait à retourner vers son lit, mais sa conscience lui intima de faire demi-tour. C'est avec un long soupir qu'elle alla rouvrir la porte.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, et la lueur d'espoir qui s'alluma dans ses yeux lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit pour la seconde fois fit céder les dernières résistances de la jeune femme.

A cet instant, elle voyait un garçon effrayé et désespéré, un garçon qui avait besoin d'elle, et qui était passé outre sa fierté et ses principes pour lui demander de l'aide. A cet instant, Hermione compris que le temps de Poudlard était définitivement révolu. Il n'était plus un Serpentard, elle n'était plus une Griffondor, et ils n'étaient plus animés par cette haine puérile qui les avait toujours fait se détester. Ils étaient seulement deux jeunes adultes pris dans un conflit qui les dépassait.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, puis Hermione s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Drago, à peine rentré dans l'appartement, s'effondra sur le canapé dans un râle.

Hermione le regardait reprendre lentement ses esprits, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle. Il parlait d'une voix hachée que la panique rendait un peu plus aigüe que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens et surveillaient tous les recoins sombres de la pièce.

-Ils vont me retrouver. Ils vont encore me retrouver. Ils vont te trouver avec moi. Ils vont nous tuer tous les deux.

Hermione blêmit.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu me fais peur là… Ils ne te trouveront pas ici…

-Si ! La coupa Malefoy. Ils me retrouvent toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme si ils sentaient mon odeur…

A ces paroles, Hermione se souvint. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé le corps inanimé de Malefoy, elle l'avait sentie elle aussi.

-Non…pas ton odeur…

Le jeune homme la regarda, surpris.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas ton odeur qu'ils sentent. Ils sentent ta magie.

-Ils sentent ma magie ? répéta le blond, perplexe. La peur lui avait fait perdre toute animosité.

-Oui, répondit Hermione agacée, je l'ai sentie aussi quand je t'ai trouvé. Mais ce n'est pas une odeur, c'est plus une sensation… enfin c'est compliqué à décrire… Je suis passée devant cette ruelle, et j'ai ressenti quelque chose, je me suis arrêtée, et j'ai compris. J'ai su que quelqu'un avait pratiqué la magie. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas que c'était toi, sinon tu penses bien que j'aurai continué mon chemin…

Hermione avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un faux ton de regret.

Malefoy la gratifia d'un regard mauvais.

-C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour Granger, comment on va faire ?

Hermione prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis s'adressa au serpentard :

-Il y a deux solutions. Euh… Trois, en fait. La première est très simple : tu t'en vas très vite de chez moi, et tu ne reviens jamais. La deuxième est très simple aussi : on attend sagement ici que les mangemorts arrivent, on prévient le Ministère, et lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils sont faits comme des rats.

-Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

-Evidement, mais comme tu auras aidé à capturé plusieurs mangemorts recherchés, ta peine sera surement diminuée.

- Bon, et la troisième ?

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Et c'était celle-là…

-La troisième : On cherche à comprendre pourquoi et comment ta magie laisse une trace, et on l'enlève, tout simplement !

Drago Malefoy releva un sourcil et regarda la jeune femme d'un air méprisant. Elle avait vraiment du culot ! Elle ne savait rien de cette « trace » et elle se croyait capable de l'enlever. Son dégout pour elle, un instant oublié, revint au triple galop. Quelle prétentieuse arrogante !

-On l'enlève ? Tout simplement ? Tu crois que ça sera si facile ?

-Oh non ! Ça risque même d'être très dur. Et ça va me demander plusieurs heures de recherches et de travail…

-Les mangemorts m'auront retrouvé d'ici là.

-… mais tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses !

Le garçon baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Il doutait sérieusement que cette Miss-je-sais-tout, malgré sa remarquable intelligence, pourrait faire quelque chose pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait transplané devant son immeuble, il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il avait pris sa décision dans l'urgence. Il s'était tout simplement souvenu des dernières paroles de la jeune fille… «Les mangemorts ne penseront jamais à venir vérifier ici ». Cette phrase avait été une lueur d'espoir lorsque les mangemorts avaient été sur le point de le capturer. Maintenant, il était presque en train de regretter. S'il restait là, l'ambiance allait être électrique. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait réussir à supporter Granger. En même temps… Que faire d'autre ? Il était recherché, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Et la nuit froide ne l'attirait pas vraiment. Oui, il allait rester ici quelques heures, il réfléchirait à un plan, et il repartirait. Et puis il pourrait profiter de la salle de bain et du frigo…

-Très bien. Mais je te préviens, les mangemorts seront bientôt à ta porte…

Hermione prit le temps de la réflexion.

-L'autre jour, lorsque je t'ai ramassé –Drago tiqua lorsqu'elle employa ce verbe - ils ne t'ont retrouvé que plusieurs heures après. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu es resté dans la ruelle, mais je t'ai retrouvé vers onze heures, et tu as dormi jusqu'à quinze heures…

-Lorsque j'ai transplané, la lune était bien haute dans le ciel, ça devait être le milieu de la nuit… Et les mangemorts ne m'ont retrouvé que vers 23 heures, la nuit venait juste de tomber…

-Hum… Supposons qu'il était à peu près 3h30 lorsque tu as transplané dans la ruelle, les

Mangemorts ont donc mis une vingtaine d'heures pour te rattraper. Tu as transplané combien de fois depuis que tu es parti de chez moi ?

-Seulement une fois.

-Bien. Il faut donc diviser le temps par deux. Ils mettent donc à peu près 10 heures pour te retrouver à chaque fois. Tu as transplané il y a environ ¼ d'heure, si on prend une heure en marge de sécurité ça nous laisse donc…

Hermione fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle faisait le calcul.

-huit bonnes heures !

Le silence s'installa lorsque les deux adolescents réalisèrent que le temps qui leur restait était extrêmement court. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

-Ca suffira ! affirma Hermione d'un air confiant

-Moé… fit Malefoy, pas du tout convaincu.

La jeune femme, décidée à ne pas perdre de temps, se leva et s'en alla chercher une couverture qu'elle lança à la figure de son ennemi.

-Tiens, le canapé sera ravi de t'accueillir.

A la mine choquée de Malefoy, Hermione rajouta :

-Tu peux aussi te coucher sur le tapis si le canapé ne te convient pas…

-Dans quelques heures les mangemorts seront là, et tu veux qu'on aille dormir ? dit le jeune homme avec un air méprisant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non Malefoy, je veux que TU ailles dormir. Moi, je vais commencer mes recherches.

-J'ai pas besoin de dormir.

-Bien sûr que si, tu as besoin de dormir et de prendre une douche. Et puis sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que j'avancerai plus vite si tu n'es pas toujours dans mes pattes. Du moins le temps de trouver une piste sérieuse. Je te réveillerai dans quelques heures.

Malefoy la gratifia d'un regard assassin et enleva sa cape qu'il posa sur le canapé.

Alors que Hermione était déjà repartie dans sa chambre pour envoyer quelques hiboux, le jeune homme chercha des yeux la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et lorsqu'il eut enlevé la plupart des traces de sang et de boue, il s'allongea sur le canapé et remonta la douce couverture sur lui, profitant de ces instants de calme qui, il le savait, ne dureraient pas longtemps. Peu à peu, il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Hermione de son côté avait écrit à plusieurs personnes capables de la renseigner sur une magie capable de laisser une trace. Mais un doute persistait dans son esprit. Elle ne cessait de penser à Malefoy, à son histoire, et imaginait dans sa tête des milliers de scénarios possibles pour le déroulement des évènements. Dans quoi c'était-elle entrainée ? Elle risquait sa vie, et pour qui ? Son ennemi de toujours… Elle apaisa sa conscience en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui qu'elle faisait ça, mais plus pour elle. Maintenant que les années Poudlard étaient terminées, elle s'ennuyait presque, et les histoires tordues dans lesquelles elle était tout le temps fourrée à cause de Harry et Ron lui manquaient. Malefoy allait mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie, et elle en profiterai pour découvrir l'origine de la « trace ». Cette idée l'enchantait. Il lui restait plein de choses à apprendre dans le domaine de la magie. Sur cette pensée, Hermione s'habilla, prit sa cape, enfila une paire de bottes, et quitta l'appartement en veillant à ce que Malefoy soit bien endormit.

Aucun des deux adolescents ne mesurait l'ampleur du travail qui les attendait, et tels deux enfants innocents, ils filaient maintenant à grande vitesse vers leur destin.

* * *

** Tadam ! Alors, vos réactions ? :)**

**bises à tous, et à bientot! **


	4. Chapter 4 : recherches assidues

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? :)**

**Voilà le 3ème chapitre de mon histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lorsqu' Hermione rentra, ¾ d'heure plus tard, Malefoy n'avait pas bougé, roulé dans la couverture.

Elle déposa sa cape dans la penderie et sortit de sa poche un tout petit sac en tissus. D'un coup de baguette, le sac reprit soudainement sa taille normale et Hermione plongea le bras dedans pour en ressortir un vieux livre poussiéreux.

Elle en sortit un deuxième, puis un troisième…

Elle continuait à vider le sac, en faisant attention à ne pas abimer les précieux ouvrages, quand soudain, un ronflement sortit de la bouche du jeune homme endormit.

Hermione s'avança lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, parvenant à grande peine à garder son sérieux. Un petit sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Malefoy, le grand et noble Malefoy ronflait.

En contemplant son ennemi endormi, Hermione sentit un grand sentiment de puissance monter en elle. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait le détailler sans croiser son regard haineux. Elle remarqua que certaines de ses plaies méritaient d'être nettoyées et soignées convenablement.

Dans son sommeil, Malefoy paraissait presque doux.

Cette pensée fit monter dans Hermione un véritable sentiment de rage. Il était facile de tomber sous la croupe de Malefoy, au premier abord les gens ne se méfiaient pas, attirés par le physique séduisant du blond.

Un instant, Hermione se dit qu'elle pourrait le faire souffrir, se venger pour toutes ces années d'insultes et d'humiliation. Dans cette position, lui n'aurait pas hésité.

Un instant qui fut vite passé.

Hermione soupira et retourna à son occupation. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de sortir tous les livres, elle se mit immédiatement au travail, et pendant deux longues heures elle rechercha ne serait-ce qu'un détail qui puisse la mettre sur la piste de cette trace.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'éplucher le dernier bouquin, elle leva la tête et regarda la pendule.

2h heures et demi.

Il était temps de réveiller cet affreux serpentard.

Voulant tout de même profiter du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur le garçon, la jeune femme s'approcha doucement vers le visage du garçon, colla presque ses lèvres contre son oreille droite, et hurla :

-MALEFOY !

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. D'un seul geste, il bondit sur ses jambes en attrapant sa baguette.

Hermione, qui s'était reculée précipitamment, se retrouva face à un Malefoy furieux qui pointait dangereusement son arme vers elle.

Le jeune homme respirait fort et détailla la pièce autours de lui, comme s'il avait oublié pendant un moment où il se trouvait. Puis il tourna à nouveau les yeux sur Hermione, comprenant que c'était elle qui l'avait réveillé ainsi. En plissant les yeux il s'approcha d'elle.

La jeune femme était trop apeurée par les yeux meurtriers de Malefoy pour esquisser un mouvement.

Elle le regarda arriver sur elle, tel un prédateur.

Le jeune homme tourna autour de sa proie et une fois qu'il fut derrière elle, il lui murmura d'une voix glaciale chargée de haine et de mépris :

-Ne refais jamais ça…

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il s'en alla vers la salle de bain.

Une fois seule, Hermione recommença à respirer. Elle n'avait pas été très maligne en le réveillant ainsi, et elle avait eu peur de ce que Malefoy aurait pu lui faire. Le garçon avait, depuis sa traque, des réflexes très rapides, se sentant continuellement en danger, et si elle ne faisait pas plus attention, elle risquait de se mettre elle-même en danger.

Malefoy, dans la salle de bain, peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Cette sale sang-de-bourbe lui avait fait peur, et il avait bien faillit lui lancer un sort… Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, presque avec tristesse. Son visage portait les marques de sa fuite et de sa fatigue. Il passa ses doigts sur ses plaies boursoufflées, ce qui lui tira une grimace. Hier, il avait été tenté de fouiller les placards à la recherche d'onguent pour aider la cicatrisation, de peur de rester marqué à vie, mais sa fierté l'avait poussé à laisser ses plaies telles quelles, ne voulant pas profiter de l'aide de Granger. Si elle arrivait à le débarrasser de la « trace », il lui serait déjà trop redevable à son gout.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ressortit de la salle de bain, attiré malgré lui par l'odeur des œufs et du bacon qui planait à présent dans l'appartement.

Lorsque les yeux noisette d'Hermione rencontrèrent le regard gris du jeune homme, les joues de celle-ci virèrent au rouge.

-Je… Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Malefoy s'avança pour regarder ce qu'elle avait cuisiné, et malgré la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre il répondit d'un ton abject :

-J'ai pas envie que tu m'empoisonne Granger.

Hermione, avec un soupire exaspéré, disposa le petit déjeuner dans deux assiettes et en glissa une devant Malefoy.

-Allez, à combien de jours remonte ton dernier repas ?

Voyant que le blond se contentait de grommeler une réponse dans sa barbe, Hermione le regarda d'un air entendu et s'éloigna avec un petit sourire victorieux.

Résigné, Malefoy prit l'assiette et commença à manger, à petites bouchées, comme si chaque geste lui coutait, comme si la nourriture laissait dans sa bouche un gout des plus désagréables.

Pourtant, il avait faim, et même très faim, et ce repas lui faisait énormément de bien, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué à son ennemie qu'il avait BESOIN de manger ce qu'elle avait préparé…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il se lança :

-Et pour ma…trace comme tu dis ?

Hermione leva vers lui de petits yeux malicieux.

-Je suis allée à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle, un air de fierté sur le visage.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils.

-A la bibliothèque ? En plein milieu de la nuit ?

-Bien sûr, je n'aillais tout de même pas attendre l'heure de l'ouverture !

-Par Merlin Granger, je suis choqué. Qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais une petite délinquante et que tu irais voler des livres à la bibliothèque nationale à une heure du matin ? fit-il, d'un air faussement indigné.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour toi Malefoy, alors la ferme. Et puis je n'ai rien volé du tout, j'irai les rendre lorsqu'on aura terminé, en attendant j'ai fait des faux…

-Ok. Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma soudainement.

-Rien. Rien du tout. Quelques sorts de magie noire qui pourraient peut-être nous mettre sur une piste, mais j'en doute. Je suis tellement frustrée ! J'ai cherché partout pendant au moins deux heures!

En disant cela, Hermione lança un regard à la table où elle avait effectué ses recherches. Drago se retourna pour voir les livres en question, et manqua de s'étouffer avec son bacon en remarquant la table remplie d'ouvrages tous plus gros les uns que les autres.

-Merlin Granger… tu as lu tout ça ? En seulement deux heures ?

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en coin en remarquant le ton surpris, presque admiratif qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

-J'ai survolé à vrai dire, je n'avais pas le temps de tout lire attentivement, d'ailleurs il y a certains ouvrages que j'aimerai lire plus dans le détail dès que j'aurai un jour de libre… mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure de n'avoir rien manqué !

Drago la regarda avec un air de perplexité mêlée à une pointe de mépris.

-Tu es sure de toi ?

-Bien sûr que je suis sure de moi Malefoy ! Cracha Hermione.

Drago allait répliquer lorsqu'un hibou vint taper à la fenêtre.

Hermione poussa une petite exclamation et s'empressa de récupérer le parchemin qu'il avait d'accroché à la patte, avant de prendre soigneusement la bête dans ses bras pour l'installer dans une cage aux barreaux dorés, ce qui tira un petit soupir dédaigneux au jeune homme bond.

Hermione n'en fit pas cas et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la lettre. Drago observa son visage qui s'illuminait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait le parchemin, se demandant ce qui pouvait la réjouir à ce point. Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa lecture, elle leva vers lui un visage souriant.

Drago haussa les sourcils, formulant ainsi une question muette.

-La lettre vient de Poudlard ! J'ai écrit à McGonagall …

Il ne laissa pas finir Hermione.

-McGonagall ? McGonagall ? Mais t'es complètement folle ma parole ! Tu crois vraiment que McGonagall va se contenter de te donner les informations que tu demandes sachant que tu me gardes chez toi ? Je suis en fuite Granger ! Bon sang, à l'heure qu'il est la moitié des aurors du Ministère doivent déjà être au courant !

Hermione ne répondait pas, ahurie par la tirade du jeune homme, alors que celui-ci lançait des regards affolés un peu partout dans le salon. Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione retrouva finalement ses esprits.

-Calme-toi… Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était pour toi que je faisais ces recherches… Et puis étant donné que je n'ai rien trouvé à la bibliothèque c'était la seule solution... Et puis ça ira, McGonagall à l'habitude que je lui pose des questions sur certaines formes de magie, elle ne cherchera pas plus loin…

Drago la regarda et mis quelques secondes avant d'assimiler ce que lui disait Hermione. Il ne courrait aucun danger, elle n'avait rien dit, et il s'était bêtement laissé emporter par sa peur d'être retrouvé.

Hermione était troublée, pendant quelques secondes l'ancien serpentard avait laissé tomber le masque, dans ses yeux elle avait lu une grande terreur, et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait subi pour être aussi craintif. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait, il reprit instantanément un air froid, dénué de toute émotion.

-De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que McGonagall sache quelque chose, ma trace a surement un lien avec la magie noire, et ce n'est pas vraiment son rayon… repris-t'il, à nouveau méprisant.

-Je suis d'accord, je ne pense pas que McGonagall puisse nous mettre sur une piste…

-Tu vois.

-… mais elle peut quand même nous aider !

-Quoi ?

-Malefoy, McGonagall est directrice maintenant…

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le bureau du directeur ? fit Hermione, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Malefoy la regarda sans comprendre.

-Les portraits ! S'exclama-t'elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

**Tadama ! Alors, verdict ? :)**

**Une petite review ça me ferait très plaisir ! :D**


	5. note informative

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, seulement une note informative:

Etant donné le petit nombre de personnes qui suivent ma fic,

et mon manque de temps, j'ai décidé de mettre ma fic en pause.

Je ne peux pas garantir que je la reprendrai un jour.

Je m'excuse auprès des gens qui suivaient mon histoire.

Bonne journée à tous!


	6. Chapter 5

**Avant de mettre vraiment ma fic en pause, je vais quand même publier les deux chapitres que j'avais écrit mais que je n'avais pas encore posté ! **

**Gros bisous à tous !**

* * *

Les portraits ?

Drago resta immobile quelques secondes, puis les connexions se firent dans son cerveau.

-Les portraits ! fit-il en se levant brutalement de sa chaise.

Hermione sautilla sur place.

-Oui ! McGonagall me propose de venir directement interroger les portraits de Dumbledore et de Rogue, je suis certaine qu'ils m'apporteront des réponses !

Drago n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il devait avouer que cette Miss-je-sais-tout avait quelques fois des idées de génie. Pendant sa fuite, il lui été arrivé de penser que si son parrain avait été encore là, il aurait su l'aider. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à ce foutu portrait ! Finalement, il avait peut-être eu de la chance que Granger le retrouve… Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber avant d'avoir eu la solution à cette « trace », pas par compassion pour lui, mais seulement car elle était avide de connaissance, et que maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à se pencher sur cette magie particulière elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air victorieux.

-Quand te rends-tu à Poudlard ?

-Dès que j'aurais fini de te soigner !

-Pardon ?

-Malefoy, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état… tes plaies vont s'infecter et tu as déjà taché mon canapé…

Drago jeta un regard sur le canapé et ses joues rosirent légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut en effet quelques trainées de sang à l'endroit où il avait posé sa tête. Il se retourna vers Granger avec un rictus haineux sur le visage.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me soigner Granger.

-Malefoy, laisse un peu ta fierté de côté… tu n'auras plus l'occasion de te soigner lorsque tu seras parti d'ici, même si tu n'auras plus la trace sur toi tu resteras un mangemort en fuite et tu n'auras aucun moyen de trouver un médicomage !

Drago prit la peine de réfléchir à sa proposition, malgré sa décision quelques heures plus tôt de faire le maximum pour ne pas être trop redevable à Granger, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait raison, et que certaines plaies lui faisaient vraiment mal.

-Et tu penses avoir les compétences d'un médicomage Granger ? demanda-t'il hautain

-Je suis en cinquième année Malefoy, alors oui, je pense pouvoir soigner tes plaies, répondit-elle sèchement.

Le jeune homme se contenta de jeter sur elle un regard glacial. Prenant cela comme un « oui », Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard chargée d'une grosse trousse à pharmacie.

-Assied-toi.

Drago obéit, sans se départir de son regard haineux. Alors que la jeune femme nettoyait ses blessures, refermait celles qui en avaient besoin et finissait par étaler une fine couche d'onguent sur les plus profondes, Drago réfléchissait à la situation. Granger était là, elle le soignait, elle l'avait nourrit, elle l'avait hébergé, et surtout elle essayait de trouver une solution à son problème comme si cela la concernait directement. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas réagit autrement si Potter ou Weasley étaient venu réclamer son aide. Cette pensée lui tira une grimace. Ils se détestaient, alors pourquoi agissait-elle de cette façon avec lui ?

Alors qu'Hermione repartait ranger la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain, le blond se leva, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec elle.

-Granger !

-Oui ?

-Ecoute-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, mais je vais te dire une chose, si jamais tu as une idée derrière la tête, si tu veux me faire un coup tordu, ou me tendre un piège, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

-Tu es sérieux là Malefoy ? Ta fuite t'as rendu parano ou quoi…

-Ma fuite rendrait parano n'importe qui ! Et puis j'ai de très bonnes raisons de me méfier de toi, je t'en ai fait baver à Poudlard, tu pourrais avoir envie de te venger…

-Tu sais quoi Malefoy, si tu penses vraiment que je représente un danger, tu peux t'en aller. Moi je m'en moque, ce n'est pas moi qui suis pourchassée par des mangemorts… et par le Ministère.

Drago la regarda avec des yeux coléreux.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance Granger, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis assez stupide pour m'en aller. Si quelqu'un peux m'aider c'est bien toi, alors autant que j'en profite. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées, je ne te serais en aucun cas redevable, que ce soit pour tes recherches, pour la bouffe, ou même pour l'hébergement. Lorsque toute cette histoire est terminée, je m'en vais, et c'est fini.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Malefoy ? Que j'ai envie que tu m'envoies un hibou tous les deux jours pour m'exprimer ta gratitude ? Tu viens de le dire, lorsque tout ça est terminé tu t'en vas, et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

-Bien, pour une fois on est d'accord.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce à vivre qu'aucun des deux ne savait comment rompre. Hermione ramassa ce qu'il restait du petit déjeuné et se dépêcha d'aller chercher les notes qu'elle avait prises en lisant les livres.

-Tu vas à Poudlard maintenant ? demanda Drago.

-Oui.

-Tu es sure que personne ne va rien suspecter à propos de moi ?

-Oui.

-Bien… Il nous reste combien de temps ? demanda-t'il, anxieux.

Hermione regarda rapidement la pendule.

-A peu près quatre heures il me semble. Peut-être un peu plus…

-Quatre heures…

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans le ventre du serpentard. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient là, à Londres. Et si Granger revenait de Poudlard les mains vides, alors ils le sentiraient, ils le trouveraient, et ils le tueraient. Ainsi que Granger. Car cette fois ci il le savait, il n'aurait pas la force de combattre, de résister, ou de fuir. Maintenant qu'il avait l'espoir d'être débarrassé de cette trace, il s'effondrerai si cela s'avérait impossible.

Hermione du sentir son trouble car elle s'avança vers lui, sa cape à la main.

-Je suis sure qu'ils sauront m'aider. Poudlard saura m'aider, il a toujours su. En attendant, je t'ai laissé une copie de mes notes. Tu peux les lires si tu veux, au cas où quelque chose te parlerait ou te reviendrait en mémoire…

Drago leva vers elle un regard indifférent. Les mots de la jeune femme le rassuraient, mais pour rien au monde il aurait voulu qu'elle le sache.

Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione attacha sa cape, et transplana, le laissant seul au milieu du salon, seul avec ses peurs, seul avec ses pensées. Le jeune homme s'effondra soudainement sur le canapé, ne pouvant retenir une larme, l'angoisse envahissant de nouveau tout son corps.

La grande rue de Pré-au-lard était déserte et silencieuse lorsqu'Hermione transplana. Peu effrayée par l'obscurité, elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer sa baguette et se dirigea tout droit vers le grand portail de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle n'en était plus qu'à quelques mètres, une petite lumière fit son apparition derrière les grilles. Elle se demanda brièvement qui serait là à cette heure-ci de la nuit, et fut quelque peu surprise de voir que McGonagall était venue l'accueillir en personne. Après réflexion, elle se dit que sa présence ici n'étant pas franchement règlementaire, la directrice avait surement voulu éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire. Après tout, Hermione bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur en ayant le droit de consulter les portraits des grands directeurs, et il ne faisait nul doute que si quelqu'un savait cela, il suspecterait aussitôt quelque chose de louche.

La jeune femme adressa un sourire poli à son ancien professeur.

-Bonsoir Madame la Directrice. Je suis navrée de vous déranger à pareille heure…

-Bonsoir Miss Granger… Le hibou que vous m'avez envoyé m'a mordu les doigts jusqu'à ce que je décide de me lever…

Les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent, alors que la directrice continuait.

-Enfin… Je vous connais et vous n'auriez pas sollicité une audience avec les anciens directeurs s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose extrêmement importante… N'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?

-Bien sûr Madame, en fait j'ai récemment entendu parler d'un aspect de la magie assez… particulier, mais il m'a été impossible de trouver les renseignements dont j'avais besoin à la bibliothèque. Mais voyez-vous il s'agit d'une chose que je ne comprends pas du tout et que j'ai à tout prix besoin de savoir…

La directrice lui jeta un regard en biais qui fit rougir Hermione une nouvelle fois. La vieille femme n'était pas dupe, elle le savait, et elle savait également que sa réponse ne suffisait pas à expliquer l'heure tardive et le caractère urgent de la lettre envoyée quelques temps plus tôt. Cependant, elle ne pouvait en dire plus, sous peine de révéler un élément qui ne devait pas l'être. Dumbledore et Rogue étaient deux hommes très intelligents, et elle devrait faire preuve d'une très grande prudence pour éviter qu'ils découvrent la vraie raison de sa venue.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall se déroula sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne prenne la parole, toutes deux plongées dans leurs pensées.

Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, elles arrivèrent devant la grande statue qui gardait les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. McGonagall prononça le mot de passe, et elles pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce.

Hermione regarda autours d'elle, fascinée par l'aura qui se dégageait de ce bureau. Elle repéra immédiatement l'immense bibliothèque contre le mur du fond, et se dit qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir posséder ne serait-ce qu'un tiers des merveilles qui étaient rangées sur ces étagères de bois. Alors qu'elle parcourait les autres murs des yeux, son regard se figea dans deux perles azures.

Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme lui offrit un sourire amical, et c'est tout naturellement que la jeune femme s'avança vers le portrait. Elle était partagée entre la joie de le revoir, et la peine de savoir que ce n'était pas réellement lui. Des images du soir de sa mort lui revinrent en mémoire, images qu'elle s'efforça de refouler sous peine de vaciller.

-Bonsoir Monsieur… dit-elle la voix chargée d'émotion.

-Bonsoir Miss Granger, comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? J'espère que les contes de Biddle le barde vous ont plu au moins ? répondit-il, jovial.

-On ne m'avait jamais fait si beau cadeau, merci beaucoup professeur. Fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. En fait, avoir un tel livre avec moi durant la quête des Horcruxes était vraiment…

Ayant perdu ses mots, la jeune femme s'arrêta et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Pour dissimuler son trouble, elle se tourna vers le tableau d'à côté et salua poliment :

- Bonsoir professeur Rogues.

- Miss Granger. Répondit-il avec un petit signe de tête poli.

Hermione, comme la plupart des sorciers, savait le rôle qu'avait joué le professeur de potion pendant de longues années, et les risques qu'il avait couru ainsi que sa passion pour la mère d'Harry incitaient le respect. Cependant, une certaine animosité était encore présente, résultat de six années de persécution acharnée. Malgré tout, Hermione savait que le côté sombre de Rogues et sa connaissance de la magie noire pouvait lui être d'une grande aide, car il ne faisait aucun doute que la « trace » laissée par Drago était le fruit d'un sort de magie noire.

-Alors Miss Granger, reprit Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? Non pas que nous soyons fatigués ! Vous savez nous, portraits, n'avons pas besoin de dormir, ce qui nous laisse tout le temps voulu pour réfléchir aux grandes questions de la vie… Cependant, je crois qu'il manque au professeur McGonagall quelques heures de sommeil…

Hermione se retourna et vit qu'en effet, McGonagall, avachie sur un fauteuil, luttait tant bien que mal contre le sommeil. Celle-ci, voyant tous les regards sur elle, se redressa soudainement, honteuse d'avoir été vue ainsi, et se mit à bafouiller quelques paroles inintelligibles.

Ne vous en faites pas, Minerva ! La coupa Dumbledore. Je suggère que vous alliez vous

reposer quelques heures, le temps que Severus et moi-même nous entretenions avec Miss Granger.

McGonagall parut un instant indignée à l'idée d'être écartée ainsi de la conversation, mais ses yeux lourds et le sourire compatissant de Dumbledore eurent raison d'elle, et c'est la tête haute qu'elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à ses appartements, en saluant Hermione au passage.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparut, Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers les tableaux et fit face aux deux directeurs. Quelques autres portraits, curieux, tendirent l'oreille pour entendre les raisons de la venue inopinée de cette jeune fille.

-Professeurs, j'ai découvert il y a peu une sorte de magie, ou plutôt un aspect de la magie qui m'était jusque-là inconnu. Or il m'a été impossible de trouver des réponses à mes questions à la bibliothèque nationale de Londres, et les seules informations que j'ai trouvé n'ont fait qu'alimenter ma curiosité à ce sujet.

Le professeur Rogues fit une grimace.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire, Miss Granger, que si vous êtes ici à quatre heures du matin c'est pour que nous satisfaisions votre curiosité sans limites?

Hermione baissa les yeux et rougit, honteuse. Elle essaya de se justifier, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge.

-Allons Severus, qu'avons-nous de mieux à faire que d'aider une élève douée à enrichir ses connaissances sur ce sujet merveilleux qu'est la magie?

Rogues ne répondit rien, mais son visage fermé prouvait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

-Miss Granger, nous vous écoutons, ajouta l'ancien directeur avec un sourire poli.

-Eh bien voilà, je me demandais quelle sorte de magie peut laisser une trace derrière elle ? Comme une odeur, ou plutôt une sensation qui permettrait de détecter une personne à chaque fois qu'elle se sert de la magie, de savoir quels sorts elle a utilisé, et où elle a transplané… Est-ce que cette « trace » provient s'un sort, et si oui duquel, et comment faire pour l'annuler ? Si non, comment faire pour faire disparaître cette « trace » ou du moins pour la rendre moins repérable ?

Dans leurs portraits, les deux directeurs se regardèrent. Puis Dumbledore braqua sur Hermione un regard scrutateur.

Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, il prit la parole.

-Miss Granger, je vous propose de prendre une chaise, de vous assoir face à nous, et de tout nous raconter. Sans omettre le moindre détail.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. En moins de cinq minutes, ils avaient déjà vu clair dans son jeu. Et maintenant, si elle voulait des réponses, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix de tout leur raconter…


	7. Chapter 6

Doucement, les premières gouttes de pluie vinrent taper contre les carreaux, troublant le silence religieux qui régnait dans l'appartement. Dans un premier temps, Drago ne réagit pas, perdu dans les limbes profonds de son esprit. Puis, avec lenteur, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il toucha du bout de ses doigts la vitre froide couverte de buée, et y posa son front, comme pour se soulager d'un quelconque mal physique. Son regard se perdit dans les innombrables toits des maisons, alors que sa respiration se faisait plus profonde, plus sereine. Un doux sentiment de sécurité s'empara de lui, venant d'il ne savait où, et le poussa à fermer les yeux. Lentement, il s'abandonna à cette douce quiétude.

Un « pop » retentit soudain, aussi fort qu'un coup de tonnerre dans le silence de la pièce. Drago tressaillit à peine. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, et qu'elle détenait maintenant une branche de savoir qui lui permettrait peut-être de mettre fin à son calvaire. Alors qu'il aurait voulu l'en empêcher, l'espoir se nicha au creux de son cœur.

Hermione détacha sa cape et la posa sur le canapé sans un bruit. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait été absente une bonne heure, ce qui leur laissait maintenant seulement 3 heures avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Simple constatation, aucune panique ne s'insinua en elle, repoussée par la volonté sans limites qu'elle s'était forgée tout au long de la guerre.

Dans l'obscurité, elle n'avait pas immédiatement repéré Malefoy. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit dans cette position, une sensation désagréable lui enserra le cœur. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de pitié, de peine, ou de compassion. De regrets peut-être ? Le regret de n'avoir pas su l'aider avant, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, de n'avoir pas cherché à comprendre ce que c'était réellement que d'être fils ou fille de Mangemort, de n'avoir eu pour lui que haine et mépris pendant toutes ces longues années. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, elle songea que sans tous les préjugés qui l'avaient assaillie dès son entrée à Poudlard, les choses auraient peut-être pu être différentes.

A cet instant, elle se rendit compte que quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle avait le pouvoir de changer les choses, de lui tendre la main, de l'aider à lutter contre tous ces préjugés justement, et elle ferait son possible pour qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, elle n'ait jamais aucun regret.

A pas silencieux, elle s'avança vers le jeune homme et se positionna à ses côtés. Elle posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, craignant une mauvaise réaction de sa part. N'en voyant aucune, elle murmura :

-Drago ?

L'ancien serpentard se redressa, et tourna la tête vers elle, attendant la suite.

-Les directeurs ont accepté de m'écouter, mais avant de t'en dire plus, tu dois savoir une chose…

Hermione hésita avant de continuer.

-Ils ont tout compris.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Lorsque j'ai commencé à parler de la « trace », ils ont tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de toi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je suis désolée j'ai essayé de…

-Tu as essayé ? Non mais tu rigoles j'espère ! Bon sang, tu as tout fait foiré !

-Non attends…

-Mais bien sur que si ! A l'heure qu'il est ils ont déjà du prévenir le Ministère !

-Non ! Dumbledore ne ferait jamais ça… Et puis Rogues était de ton côté non ?

-Pfff ! Tu es vraiment naïve… Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore ici !

Le jeune homme contourna Hermione et se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvait sa cape lorsqu'elle l'interrompit :

-Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils m'ont dit ?

Drago laissa son geste en suspense, juste quelques secondes, le temps de prendre une décision. Lentement, il se retourna.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ta « trace » est un phénomène très rare, qui ne s'est pas produit depuis de très nombreuses années. Ca fait tellement longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé que Dumbledore a eu du mal à s'en souvenir…

-Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est si rare ?

-Tout simplement parce que c'est très dangereux.

-Ca merci, je m'en étais rendu compte…

-C'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois… Avant, ce sort était utilisé par les plus riches sorciers pour contrôler leurs esclaves. Les contrôler, et pas seulement les suivre, ou les repérer…

-Comment ça les contrôler ?

-Eh bien lorsque le sort était pleinement maitrisé, ils pouvaient faire d'eux tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans que les esclaves tentent de se rebeller par la magie…

-Quoi ?

-Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça affreux… C'est comme avec les elfes tu vois !

Drago lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Les elfes sont parfaitement à leur place là où ils sont ! Ce qui me surprend, c'est que les esclaves étaient des sorciers…

- Et je peux savoir en quoi ça te surprends ?

- Je n'aurai jamais accepté d'être l'esclave d'un autre sorcier.

Hermione ricana ironiquement.

-Tiens, c'est marrant que tu dises ça !

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'aimes pas l'idée que des sorciers aient opprimé d'autres sorciers, alors que c'est précisément ce que tu fais avec les nés-moldus…

Drago lui lança un regard mauvais.

-C'est différent.

- Dans la méthode oui. Dans le principe non. Mais bon, c'est pas vraiment le sujet qui nous intéresse pour l'instant. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que à cause de ce sort, certains sorciers ont vu « mourir » leurs pouvoirs… Leur magie était tellement refoulée qu'elle a cessé d'exister… D'autres ont complètement perdu la raison en sentant que leur corps leur esprit ne leur appartenait plus vraiment…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce alors que Drago prenait conscience de ce qu'était réellement sa « trace ».

-Est-ce que… est ce que ça va m'arriver ?

Hermione pris le temps de la réflexion.

-Je ne crois pas. Nous ne savons pas depuis quand ce sort t'as été lancé, mais jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve tu n'avais pas conscience que tu étais sous son influence, ce qui indique que le sort à très peu d'effets sur toi.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Eh bien je ne suis pas sure… mais il s'agit d'un sort très ancien, qui a été banni du monde sorcier il y a déjà plusieurs siècles… Dumbledore a dit que certaines personnes ont même reçu un sort d'Oubliettes afin qu'ils oublient la formule, ou même l'existence d'un tel sort. Ce qui équivalait au Ministère à cette époque a fait des pieds et des mains pour supprimer toute trace de ce sort.

- Apparemment il y a eu une fuite…

-Oui… le sort est resté caché de nombreuses années, mais j'imagine que Voldemort –Drago tressaillit- est remonté jusqu'à lui, et qu'il a pensé qu'il lui serait très utile pour assoir sa domination sur le monde sorcier…

De nouveau, le silence se fit. Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qui lui avait lancé ce sort, dans quel but, et surtout, comment faire pour s'en débarrasser ?

-Est-ce que Dumbledore ou Rogue t'as dit quelque chose sur la façon de l'annuler ?

Hermione, gênée, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Ils ne savent pas vraiment… Aucune archive n'a été gardée au Ministère, ni sur le moyen de le lancer, ni sur le moyen de le contrer, ou de l'annuler… Rogue pense que celui ou ceux qui ont inventé ce maléfice ont du prendre toutes leurs précautions pour que personne ne puisse libérer l'esclave… Personne à part le maître…

- Mais je… je ne sais pas qui m'a lancé ce sort ! Ce pourrait être n'importe quel mangemort, il pourrait même être mort !

- En fait non. Nous pensons qu'à la mort du maître, le sort prend fin, ce qui veut dire que celui qui t'aurais ensorcelé serait toujours en vie. Mais un autre problème se pose. Si plusieurs personnes avaient prononcé la formule en même temps, et joint tous leurs esprits, alors tu aurais plusieurs « maîtres ». C'est ce que nous pensons qu'il s'est passé. Cela expliquerait aussi que le sort n'ai pas était réussi.

-Ah bon ? J'aurais dit le contraire… Si plusieurs personnes joignent leur esprit en lançant un sort, ça le rend plus fort !

-Pour des sorts « basiques », oui. Mais ce sort-là n'est pas basé sur la puissance, et c'est ça l'erreur de ceux qui te l'ont lancé. Ils ont dû penser que en s'y mettant à plusieurs, ils allaient encore mieux te contrôler. Au lieu de ça, le sort s'est dispersé entre les différents « maitres » ce qui l'a rendu moins puissant. … Enfin, c'est ce que nous avons déduis du peu d'informations que nous possédions…

-Hum… ça se tient… Mais ça veut dire que pour être libéré de ce sort, il faut que j'attende que la totalité des mangemorts qui l'ont formulé soient morts ?

-Oui… C'est là où réside tout le problème. D'accord ils ne peuvent que te repérer, mais justement, le fait que le sort soit si peu puissant signifie…

-…qu'ils ont été beaucoup à le lancer en même temps.

- Oui… est ce que tu sais à peu près combien il en reste en cavale ?

-Hum je dirais une dizaine…

- D'accord… C'est pas énorme, mais c'est assez pour nous poser des problèmes.

Malefoy grogna et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains pendant plusieurs secondes, puis releva la tête vers Hermione, un air désespéré dans les yeux.

-Comment je vais faire… J'ai aucun moyen d'annuler ce foutu sort, je ne sais même pas dans quel but on me l'a lancé, ce qu'ils cherchaient en faisant ça… J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne comprends pas… Mais comment je vais faire ?

Hermione alla s'assoir à côté de lui, laissant tout de même une distance de sécurité entre leurs deux corps.

-Je crois que la seule façon d'en venir à bout, c'est de tous les tuer. Ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire. En attendant, nous avons trouvé une solution.

Drago se tourna vers elle, un air étonné sur le visage, alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux fiers et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

** Voilà ! c'est tout ce que j'ai écrit !**

**Gros bisous à tous , et peut etre à bientot!**


	8. Chapter 7: organisation

Salut à tous !

Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain chapitre, mais pour ceux qui me suivent encore, ce chapitre est comment dire, un cadeau! :)

Il n'est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bises à tous

* * *

- C'est hors de question.

- Ron…

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demande de faire ?!

- Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mais…

- Harry ! Dis quelque chose !

- Hermione… Tu sais qu'on t'a toujours fait confiance, et qu'on a jamais douté de toi, mais là… Enfin tu arrives, comme ça, en plein milieu de la nuit, et tu nous demande d'aider Malefoy à échapper aux mangemorts ! C'est…

- … complètement absurde ! Coupa Ron.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?!

- Mais réfléchis deux secondes Hermione, Malefoy EST un mangemort !

- Non c'est faux ! Il ne l'est plus, et il a besoin d'aide !

- Et tu peux nous dire pourquoi on serait prêts à prendre des risques pour lui ? demanda Harry.

- Oui c'est vrai ça, après tous les ennuis qu'il nous a attiré à Poudlard, j'arrive pas à croire que tu ais envie de l'aider !

- Mais c'est parce que il n'a personne d'autre !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas notre problème !

Le silence s'installa entre les trois amis. Avec un grand soupir, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé du Terrier.

-Les garçons… Je fais ça autant pour lui que pour moi. C'est vrai quoi, depuis notre rentrée à Poudlard, on a toujours trempé dans toutes sortes d'histoires louches, on a toujours couru pleins de dangers, vécu pleins d'aventures. Et même si ce n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, même si on est passé près de la mort plus d'une fois, c'était terriblement excitant ! Mais depuis que la guerre est finie, dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de nos vies ? Rien. On passe notre temps à étudier !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-Tu es en train de dire que tu en a marre d'aller en cours ?...

-Bien-sûr que non ! C'est juste que nos vies sont devenues… platoniques ! Je m'ennuie, voilà…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Hermione. Mais ça fait du bien de se poser aussi, de vivre normalement… lui répondit Harry.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Timidement, Ron prit la parole.

-Tu veux qu'on aide Malefoy, mais ça consiste en quoi exactement ?

-Les mangemorts sont à sa poursuite, et pour le moment il est impossible de lui enlever cette « trace ». La seule façon d'en venir à bout, c'est de neutraliser tous les mangemorts qui ont participé au sortilège.

-Malefoy t'as dit combien il en restait ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, une dizaine.

- Seulement dix ?

- Oui, plus ou moins.

- Je suppose que tu as un plan ?

- En effet ! Les mangemorts seront là d'ici deux heures à peu près, nous avons donc un peu de temps devant nous pour le mettre en place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Ron

- Malefoy a dit que seulement trois mangemorts étaient chargés de le trouver pour l'instant. Voilà ce que je propose : quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des mangemorts, l'un de vous deux transplanera avec Malefoy…

- Attends, on a pas dit qu'on était d'accord.

- Mais…

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu as prévu, on peut quand même te donner des conseils…

- Des conseils ?

- Hermione… On veut pas que tu ais l'impression qu'on te laisse tomber…

- Vraiment ? Parce que c'est justement l'impression que j'ai !

Un silence gêné s'installa. Puis Harry murmura :

- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour nous, ni pour toi.

- Je sais Harry. Mais depuis quand on réfléchit de cette façon ? Quand on se battait à tes côtés, on ne le faisait pas seulement pour nous, il y avait quelque chose de plus grand, de plus noble, qui nous dépassait complètement ! Et là c'est la même chose ! Oubliez Malefoy, oubliez Poudlard, regardez autour de vous ! Le Ministre fait des pieds et des mains pour redonner au monde sorcier de la force, et du courage. Tout le monde est occupé à tout reconstruire. Personne ne veut revivre cette guerre, cette vieille fracture entre sangs-purs et les autres, plus personne n'en veut ! Les préjugés, et tout le reste, c'est ça qui est responsable de ce carnage. Et si on veut être certain que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, il faut être solidaire, essayer de voir les choses différemment ! Et en aidant Malefoy, on a justement l'occasion de le faire…

De nouveau le silence, admiratif, cette fois, après cette tirade pleine d'espoir aux accents idéalistes. Ron et Harry ne se regardèrent même pas. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait raison, qu'il fallait changer les mentalités.

- Hermione… commença Ron, tu m'épateras toujours.

La jeune sorcière sourit. Les deux amis lui sourirent en retour.

- Alors, quel est ton plan ?

- Alors, quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des mangemorts, l'un de vous deux transplanera avec Malefoy dans un endroit sûr. Je pense qu'il faudrait que ce soit Harry.

Ron acquiesça.

- Pendant ce temps, j'attendrai avec Ron l'arrivée des mangemorts. Et dès qu'ils transplaneront, on leur tombera dessus. L'effet de surprise compensera avec leur nombre supérieur. Dès qu'on les aura neutralisé, nous vous rejoindront. J'imagine que d'autres mangemorts se lanceront alors à la poursuite de Malefoy, il faudra donc répéter l'opération, jusqu'à les avoir tous capturé.

- Donc si je comprends bien, on les appâte avec Malefoy ?

- Oui ! Malefoy va volontairement laisser sa « trace » en transplanant dans un endroit stratégique où Ron et moi attendront. Toi, tu devras mettre Malefoy en sécurité ailleurs.

- Il faut donc trouver plusieurs lieux éloignés de la population pour que vous puissiez vous battre sans être gênés, un endroit sur où je pourrais emmener Malefoy, et un autre endroit où laisser les mangemorts une fois qu'on les aura mis K-O.

-Tout à fait ! En ce qui concerne les lieux des batailles, c'est facile. Durant la chasse aux Horcruxes nous avons beaucoup voyagé et nous avons toujours campé à l'abri des regards moldus et sorciers. Nous n'avons qu'à nous y rendre et préparer le terrain. Pour mettre en sécurité Malefoy, je pensais…

- Oui ? demanda Ron.

- Qu'il pourrait se réfugier ici.

- ICI ?! C'est hors de question.

- Ron…

- Non. A Poudlard Malefoy passait le plus clair de son temps à critiquer ma famille et ma maison. Il est hors de question que je l'accueille ici.

- Harry…

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Ron.

- Mais… C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui ! Oui, il a été parfaitement odieux avec toi, avec ta famille, mais justement ! Les mangemorts ne penseront JAMAIS à venir le chercher ici !

- Non Hermione. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, et à venir me battre, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de l'amener ici et de mettre en danger ma famille. Trouve autre chose.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir

- Vraiment ! Tu es…

Ron haussa les sourcils, attendant la fin de la phrase qu'elle se refusa à prononcer.

- Pourquoi pas le 12, Square Grimmauld ?

- Les Mangemorts connaissent cet endroit…

- Peut-être pas tous, et puis on peut relancer des sorts de protection.

Hermione prit le temps de la réflexion.

- Oui pourquoi pas…

- Et puis, ajouta Ron, la maison est assez grande pour que Malefoy et Harry soient en sécurité, et pour qu'on y enferme aussi les mangemorts neutralisés, comme ça Harry pourra garder un œil dessus tout en surveillant Malefoy.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

- Je me charge d'aller jeter les sorts de protection !

- D'accord, Ron, toi et moi on va préparer le terrain pour se battre.

- De combien de lieux a-t'on besoin ?

- Je dirais au moins 5, mais comme on a pas beaucoup de temps on va en préparer 3, et si besoin on se battra plusieurs fois dans le même lieu.

- D'accord.

- Bon, on se retrouve où et quand ?

- chez moi, dans une heure.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête, et se prépara à transplaner. Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un dernier regard, avant de se concerter sur le choix du premier lieu, puis ils transplanèrent à leur tour, après avoir laissé un mot sur la table pour que Molly ne s'inquiète pas.

En quelques secondes, le salon du terrier fut vide, et il planait dans l'air un doux parfum d'aventure.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous! :)**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu court je vous l'accorde, mais si vous êtes d'accord je préfère maintenant poster des chapitres plus courts, et plus souvent!**

**Si quelqu'un y voit un inconvénient, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ou critique! **

**Bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! **

* * *

Déjà, le ciel s'éclaircissait. Les nuages se teintaient lentement de rose, alors que les premiers rayons de soleil étaient prêts à sortir. La pluie s'était arrêtée.

Ce serait une belle journée.

Mais Granger ne revenait pas. Drago regarda la pendule, une fois de plus.

5h28.

Déjà.

Il avait l'impression que le temps défilait, plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, et qu'il le poussait inexorablement vers la mort.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore là ?

Les mangemorts allaient arriver dans moins de deux heures, et lui restait là, à faire les cents pas, en attendant qu'une des personne qu'il avait le plus haï lui vienne en aide. Il percevait maintenant tout le ridicule de la situation.

Il n'aurait jamais du accepter, il n'aurait jamais du rester, il aurait du partir, fuir, et sauver sa peau. Maintenant, il était presque trop tard pour réfléchir. Granger ne revenait pas, et il ne parvenait pas à pendre une décision. Depuis qu'il était revenu, c'est elle qui avait tout pris en main, et il avait suivi. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Partir ? Et si Granger parvenait à convaincre Potter et La Belette, et si elle revenait ?...

En même temps, c'était peu probable, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas allé les voir, peut-être qu'elle avait menti, et qu'elle avait fuit. C'est surement ce que lui aurait fait.

Mais Granger n'était pas comme lui.

Peut-être que Potter l'avait convaincue de ne pas revenir. Ou peut-être qu'il l'en avaient empêché. Oui, c'était plus probable. Et compréhensible.

Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Le plan de Granger était un bon plan, mais tout seul il ne pouvait pas y arriver…

Alors quoi, attendre ? Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Partir ? Où ? Pour être retrouvé encore une fois, autant rester ici et abréger, il n'en pouvait plus de fuir, d'avoir peur.

Se rendre ? Hors de question, ils allaient le tuer.

ALORS QUOI ?!

Et Granger ne revenait pas. Il était presque déçu. Il y avait cru, un moment, à ses belles paroles, à son plan, à ses yeux qui brillaient. Et maintenant il était seul, encore plus qu'avant. Abandonné.

5h42.

Mais malgré ses doutes, il avait encore l'espoir qu'elle revienne. Elle lui avait fait une promesse. Granger était-elle du genre à trahir ses promesses ? A abandonner les gens ? Elle l'avait hébergé, nourri, soigné. Pourquoi faire tout ça pour ensuite l'abandonner ? C'était lâche. Mais Granger n'était pas lâche, elle l'avait montré à Poudlard, et pendant la guerre, plusieurs fois. Alors au fond de lui, il se raccrochait à cela. Granger était quelqu'un de bien, et les gens biens n'abandonnent personne, pas même les gens comme lui.

Drago s'assit sur le canapé.

Il allait attendre. Il fallait attendre.

Les minutes passèrent, inlassablement, et Drago s'interdisait de réfléchir, de douter. Il fixait la pendule, sans ciller.

6h04.

Attendre.

6h05.

Attendre.

6h06.

6h07.

Attendre.

6h10.

6h13.

« Pop ».

D'un bond, Drago se dressa sur ses jambes.

Granger venait d'apparaître devant lui. Elle avait les joues rouges, et les cheveux en bataille. Elle enleva sa cape et regarda la pendule, sans tiquer. Son air était grave.

- Alors ? Lui demanda Drago, anxieux.

- Ils ont accepté.

Drago poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ?

Hermione releva la tête vers lui, les yeux durs.

- Peut-être que tu n'as pas saisi Malefoy, mais on va se battre, pour toi, pendant que tu seras en sécurité au 12, square Grimauld. Et si je fais cette tête là, c'est parce que malgré tous mes efforts, notre plan est bancal ! Nous avons supposé que les mangemorts ne viendraient que par petits groupes, mais s'ils décidaient d'unir leurs forces, les choses deviendraient compliquées ! Mais je suis sure que tu t'en fiches, parce que TU seras en sécurité, et qu'à part ça, rien ne compte pour toi !

- tu crois peut-être que ça m'enchante de fuir comme un lâche ?! Je te rappelle que c'était TON plan, et que je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé ?! Laisse moi rire, Malefoy ! Tu est venu frapper à ma porte en plein milieu de la nuit avec des yeux désespérés, tu crois que j'allais te laisser là ?!

- Tu aurais pu le faire ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé à faire tout ça !

- Non, je n'aurais pas pu ! Parce que tu m'a fait de la peine, tu m'as fait pitié, la peur immense que tu ressens s'échappe par tous les pores de ta peau, tu ne t'en rend peut-être pas compte, mais tout dans ton comportement, dans tes gestes, dans tes paroles transpire la peur, et la solitude ! Alors dis moi, comment aurais-je pu te laisser sans ressentir un terrible poids de culpabilité, qui aurait mis des années à s'en aller ? Comment ?!

Hermione pleurait, et devant elle, Malefoy avait pâlit. Sans essuyer ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant d'entrer, elle murmura :

- Tu ne m'as même pas dit merci.

Puis elle ferma la porte.

Drago n'avait pas bougé. Chacun de ses mots l'avait atteint de plein fouet. Peine. Pitié. Peur. Solitude. Culpabilité. Et cette phrase, à peine audible, et qui pourtant avait résonné à ses oreilles. « Tu ne m'as même pas dit merci ». C'est vrai, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne le faisait jamais. Un Malefoy ne dit pas merci. Et pourtant, il reconnaissait que dans cette situation, il aurait du la remercier, dès le début, quand elle l'avait trouvé dans la rue. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Drago eut une violente envie de s'enfuir, pour ne plus l'affronter, elle, et sa pitié. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas vers la porte, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle ne lui lança pas un regard, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, et commença à faire cuire des œufs et du bacon.

Drago restait planté au milieu du salon, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Viens manger.

- P… pardon ?

- Viens manger. J'ai appris au contact de Ron, que lorsqu'on a le ventre plein, on est plus efficace.

Drago se dirigea à pas lents vers la cuisine.

Avant qu'il ne se soit assis, un « pop » résonna à nouveau dans l'appartement, et Harry et Ron apparurent. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, sans prononcer un mot. L'ambiance était électrique.

- J'ai fait des œufs et du bacon.

Ron détourna les yeux de Malefoy, et sourit à son amie.

- Merci, Hermione.

Les quatre jeunes sorciers prirent place autour de la table. Hermione récapitula le plan une dernière fois, et répondit à quelques questions. Puis ils débarrassèrent la table, et Drago alla enfiler une robe de sorcier que Harry avait apporté, à la demande d'Hermione, celle de Malefoy étant tachée et déchirée de toutes parts. Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous au milieu du salon.

7h00.

Il était temps d'y aller.


End file.
